Pent-House Mouse
July 27, 1963 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=7:12 |movie_language=English |preceded_by=Carmen Get It!'' |followed_by=The Cat Above and the Mouse Below }} Pent-House Mouse is the first of thirty-four Tom and Jerry shorts directed by Chuck Jones after being fired from Warner Bros. Cartoons, released in 1963. Pent-House Mouse returned production of the series to Hollywood after a five-year absence (the previous 13 shorts had been produced in Czechoslovakia and animated by Gene Deitch). Plot Tom is living the high life in a penthouse, while Jerry is seen with an empty stomach looking for food. He is mad at it, trying to stop it from "eating" itself. He intentionally stops it using his tail by wrapping around it, tightens and ties it on his back. Jerry suddenly sees a lunchbox at a construction site, thinking about an "equation" with some food inside it. As his tail unwraps automatically from his stomach, he jumps into it to have a meal by opening the side, and automatically shuts itself as Jerry got inside. But the steel beam on which the lunchbox sits is lifted into the air, then slides off. As Jerry is full from eating, he sees that he's falling. Scared, he runs back to the lunchbox. But it opens automatically, bursting the food out. Jerry tries to avoid harmfully falling by grabbing and stepping onto a margarine-spread loaf of bread, but slips onto it. Also, he climbs onto a banana, but peels one of its sides. As Tom is about to wake up, the lunchbox (with the side opened by Jerry) falls onto his head, leaving him a lunchbox-shaped head. He shakes it off as he sees Jerry falling with two slices of bread. Happily, he thinks an equation on making his "favorite" sandwich, the "Jerry sandwich". He then runs onto a room and uses a baseball glove to make a Jerry sandwich (as it was processed in his mind). He uses the glove as a plate and eats the sandwich, but notices that Jerry isn't inside him by feeling it with his tongue. He flips the top bread over, seeing Jerry formed into a curved body, surviving from Tom's bite. Tom eats the rest of the sandwich in order to make Jerry go inside him, but Jerry escapes on Tom's right middle finger, causing it to spring back and hit onto his right eye. Tom gives chase, but Jerry jumps onto the patio and slides down to a rain gutter as he slides his way (on backwards) into the construction site, while giving Tom several goodbyes. But it ends when he sees a crusher, turning himself into white and rapidly runs back to the way he came. Leading himself onto Tom, he opens his mouth, getting himself inside as he closes both Tom's ears and eyes. But Tom automatically opens them up. Shaking Jerry out of his head. He grabs a flyswatter, swatting Jerry as he reforms and runs before him. But on the fourth time Tom swats onto him, he angrily stops him and asks him to hand over the flyswatter, which swats his head for a diversion to run away from him. Leaving Tom a flat-shaped head, he chases Jerry, entering him a dead end onto a flagpole, which gives Tom a chance to get him. But Jerry then spins the pole counterclockwise, causing Tom to rumble from his feet as he sees that the pole is being "unscrewed" from its collar. He then convinces Jerry to stop it, which he did. Tom "promises" to be good to Jerry with the proof from a halo on his head. Jerry cheers, but then removes the ball, giving a goodbye to Tom, and faking to know that he still "loves" him which ultimately leads to Tom falling off the penthouse patio and tumbling across the construction site into a building hosting a dog show. The dogs in the building then attack Tom. Jerry is now in Tom's penthouse, enjoying the high life as Tom was at the start. Jerry drinks some juice after connecting 3 straws, but ends up swallowing a whole ice cube, so he just decides to take a nap. External links * * Category:1963 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films